Something Strange
by SapphireBlueLuvsU
Summary: The day starts off a bit too shady for Virgil and for the rest of his friends. Is Virgil just being paranoid or is something actually lurking?


Virgil woke to the sound of tapping on wood and a tingling sensation in his hands and chest. Something strange was going to happen that day, he could just feel it. Maybe that's why he was vibrating.

He glanced down at his torso nervously, searching for the source of the sibilation. Was it some kind of creature? Was it a-

No.

His phone was buzzing. He had fallen asleep clutching it to his chest while exchanging messages with Roman for way too long…

But, maybe the knocking was giving him the creeps. It hadn't ceased from the moment he had first noticed it.

Yes. That was it! It _had_ to be… Something or someone must be coming to-

"Virgil!" Patton called through the door. "Rise and shine, Kiddo! I made a fresh batch of chocolate chip waffles just for you to start the day!"

Virgil groaned, rolled out of bed and onto the floor, thoroughly annoyed. He was _certain_ something weird was going to happen.

Or, maybe, he was just anxious. He was known for it, after all…

"Virgil?" Patton called again, cheery as always. "I have whipped creeeeam….!"

"Coming…" Virgil grumbled, grabbing his favorite black hoodie and stumbling into the hallway.

Patton had just given Virgil his breakfast when he heard it. Granted, he had excused himself to wake Roman and Logan first. So, now, he was standing right outside Logan's room. And there was a purring noise coming from… Somewhere. He couldn't pinpoint _exactly_ where the sound was originating from, but it was worrying him.

"V-Virgil?" Patton laughed nervously. "I- Is that you?"

"No," Virgil replied, a bored tone in his voice. "I'm in the kitchen where you left me."

After a few moments of silence he added, "Why?"

"I can hear this creepy noise and it's freaking me oooout!" Patton whined.

"I _knew_ something strange would happen today. And geez, Patton! You don't have to blow up everyone's ear drums." Virgil rolled his eyes and appeared beside his friend. "What noise?"

As if on cue, a loud, echoing rumble resounded throughout the small space. Patton launched himself at Virgil and hid his face in his jacket.

"Is it a spider?" he squeaked, his voice muffled by the fabric in front of his mouth.

"C'mon, Patton," Virgil laughed quietly, straightening the grey sweater Patton always tied around his shoulders. "Spiders don't make sounds."

Virgil disentangled himself from his companion's tight grip and walked further down the hall to _Roman's_ door.

"Watch this." Making sure Patton was paying attention he banged forcefully on it and the noise cut off abruptly. "It was just Roman snoring."

"Oh." Patton blushed in embarrassment.

"Who goes there?!" they heard Roman exclaim in the confusion of being woken up.

"I'm gonna go." Virgil muttered, shuffling back to finish off his waffles.

"Thanks, Verge!" Patton shouted after him, smiling knowingly. "What a great friend."

"Oh, but of course my good man!" Roman, the 'Prince' of the group, declared dramatically as he exited his bedroom. "It's always been a pleasure!"

"What's going on?" Logan rubbed his eyes tiredly, joining the pair.

Patton just grinned.

Roman plucked at the strings of his violin, readying them for use.

He was an expert with his instrument, though, surprisingly, that was the one thing he was actually humble about. He claimed it was more of a partnership or agreement between him, his heart and the violin that made the music sound the way it did.

Whether or not the rest of his friends agreed with him, they still loved to listen to him play. So, Virgil, Patton, and Logan sat, cross-legged, on the ground in front of him waiting eagerly for the show to begin.

Roman smiled at them and realized how rare it was to have the entire group in one room together. He picked up his bow, took a deep breath, and the music commenced.

The notes undulated through the room causing Roman to sway along with it and his grin evened out into a concentrated frown. His eyes fluttered shut, and still, he rocked back and forth in time to the music.

He never really understood why the sounds made his heart swell or how he always managed to lose all sense of time while playing, but as the notes grew more ominous and desolating, Roman let go and allowed the song to tumble out of his soul.

Patton had his hands over his mouth and even Virgil had his eyes closed… Until the music suddenly stopped.

Roman stood, breathing heavily and staring at his friends in shock.

"What's wrong?" Patton asked, concerned.

"Yeah, what just happened there, Princey?" Virgil tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't even know…" Roman told them, thoroughly taken aback. "I felt this… Pressure on my arms, back and shoulders. Almost like someone was hugging me."

"Well, we haven't moved, Roman." Logan informed the Prince.  
Are you certain you weren't just… Imagining it?"

"It felt so real…" Roman blinked. "Are you all pulling my leg?"

"I assure you we are not." Logan responded calmly. "Again, we haven't moved."

"I knew something weird was going to happen today." Virgil murmured thoughtfully.

"So you keep saying." Logan pushed his glasses up. "Perhaps, Roman, you're a bit high strung from all the… emotional music you were playing."

"Logan?!" Patton shouted gleefully at Logan.

"What?"

"You said he was ' _high strung_ ' from all his music."

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "So?"

"Dad joke?!"

Horror flitted across Logan's features. "Never…! I- Intentionally."

" _Anyways_ ," Roman cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I believe Mr. Anxiety has a point."

"Thanks." Virgil shrugged. "I think."

"What point?" Logan demanded. "Technically, he isn't making any points. He is merely repeating what he's been saying all day. There is no argument here."

"Fine," Roman shook his head. "Then how do you explain what just happened?"

"Princey's right, Logan," Patton smiled apologetically. "All the things that have taken place earlier were explainable… but, this… this is just creepy."

"I agree with Patton." Virgil interjected, raising a finger.

"Yeah. I don't-" the Prince began but was interrupted by Logan.

"Now everyone, calm down. I'm sure there's a logical exposition for all of this."

"You call me logical?" a voice bellowed as a figure shimmered into view, a maniac grin on his lips. He wore a black and yellow overcoat, bringing out the glow in his left eye. That wasn't his only strange feature. In fact, the entire left side of his face was snakelike with green scales which were cold to the touch. Not that any of the group was going to get that close.

"Lucifer!" Patton cried.

The stranger's smile broadened. "Patton." Lucifer greeted. "I'm so... _unhappy_ to see you."

"Falsehood." that was Logan. "He is indeed pleased to see Patton. Everyone is."

"Awwwww!" Patton flushed. "Looogan…!"

"Wait," Virgil stood up, his mouth turned down in a dark frown. "You've been making me feel anxious the whole day? You made us all freak out at the tiniest things?"

Lucifer was quiet for a moment. " _No_ …"

"See?!" Logan pointed at him in frustration. "This is why I don't like this guy. Falsehood, by the way. It was him. And, Patton, why do you call him Lucifer? That's not even his real name."

"Yeah," Roman added disinterestedly as he smoothed out his tunic. "It's like Deceit or something."

" _Who's that?_ " Lucifer smirked. " _Never heard of her…_ "

"What kind of name is 'Deceit'?" Virgil raised an eyebrow.

Lucifer, now Deceit, felt his smile begin to fade along with his control over the situation. " _Well, this all went according to plan_ …" he announced, steepling his fingers.

"Surely, it didn't." Logan countered flatly.

"I'd _worst_ be going now…" Deceit started to shimmer again.

"Bye!" Patton waved.

"Thanks for the hug," Roman muttered sarcastically.

" _You've seen the last of me_ …!" Deceit laughed as he vanished from sight.

Silence followed his absence.

"What just happened?" Virgil rubbed his eyes.

"I dunno, but I'm starving! Let's all have cookies!" Patton shouted excitedly.

"Ooooooooooh!" Roman followed Patton out of the room. "Cookies, you guys."

Logan exchanged glances with Virgil and left after the Prince, but Virgil remained. He surveyed the livingroom for what, he wasn't sure. Until, he was pulled back by the cowl of his hoodie.

Groaning, he stomped behind him and felt an invisible foot underneath his own.

"Ow!" he heard Deceit exclaim. "I mean… _That didn't hurt me_ …"

Laughing to himself, Virgil left to find the others with a heartfelt, "Take that Deceit!", and helped himself to a well deserved cookie.

* * *

 **AN: So. Believe it or not, this actually was a story I wrote for my English class this past year... Yeah. And I got away with it. To be fair, no one in my class, or school actually, watches Thomas's videos so... (I know this because I only have like 21 girls in my school) Anyways, this is completely unedited. It's exactly the same as when I handed it in. I did use one or two of the lines that Deceit said in "Can Lying Be Good" because I thought they were funny and I wasn't original enough to think of my own thing. But, yeah... I hope you liked it and thank you so much for reading! Let me know if I should write any more of these, for the Sander Sides or for any other musical, show or book I've watched or read or should watch or should read. Woah that was wordy. Sorry. Oh, and I know, I _did_ skip Logan in the whole "freaking out" situation, but I didn't want it to be too long because we have to read our stories out loud to the class so... Lemme know if I should edit it and add him in.**

 **-Blue**


End file.
